


《融为一体》

by TeuKey



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《融为一体》

沈昌珉×郑允浩

*勿细究内容，几乎0逻辑

 

 

01

 

郑允浩知道自己爱沈昌珉，但他不知道这已经到达了一个匪夷所思的地步。

如果要问他是什么时候爱上的话……郑允浩沉思五秒——应该是他第一次见到沈昌珉的那个瞬间。

房间没开灯，或者说是基本没有灯。郑允浩坐在窗边画一副油画，画上的人一丝不挂地仰面躺在床上，一块薄纱蒙住了眼睛。更令人血脉喷张的是，躺着的人双手捆在床头，双腿大开折成M形，可最关键的阴茎和后穴都被另一条丝绸盖住，撑起的丝绸不难让人看出这个尤物是多么的兴奋。

郑允浩小心翼翼地上完色，最后在那人的嘴角点上一个小小的黑点。

他失神地欣赏了一会儿，感觉自己慢慢地变硬。门把被按下，金属的声音令郑允浩魔怔地打了个激灵。他站起来，迎上来人的目光。

“昌珉……”

“来吃饭。”

“不，”郑允浩摇头，“我不饿。”

沈昌珉穿着一件长的黑色呢子大衣，牛仔裤包裹着一双长细的腿，运动鞋沾上了些许泥沙。他扭头瞥见那一幅画，指尖紧了紧，玩味地看着郑允浩，“那你想干嘛呢，允浩。”

郑允浩不吱声，接过沈昌珉手里的餐盒挡在裆部，下一秒就被不留情地抢走遮蔽物，一只手隔着运动裤揉捏他的性器。

“这是你。”沈昌珉点点画上那个人，“这里，”他摸过那点画上的嘴角痣，“和这里，”他又擦过丝绸遮盖住的勃起，“都跟你一样一样的。”

郑允浩腿开始发软。他靠在沈昌珉的怀里，还没开始舒服多久沈昌珉就放开了他。

“乖，我饿了，得先吃点东西。”

“吃我……求你……”郑允浩用几乎哀求的语气扯着沈昌珉的呢子大衣，用他的勃起去蹭沈昌珉的下体，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。他渴求沈昌珉的注视，沈昌珉的触摸，迫切希望沈昌珉把那根物什火辣地捣进他后面那个已经湿了的洞。

来自承受方的邀请，沈昌珉当然不会拒绝。

他把郑允浩推倒在床上，一把拽下他下身的布料，含住硬得发烫的阴茎进行富有技巧的挑逗。郑允浩一直在分泌液体，染得沈昌珉嘴里满是腥味，兴奋的性器轻轻跳动着。他用舌头色情地卷着肉冠，不时戳刺前端小洞，吞下更多液体。

郑允浩爽得头皮发麻。他解开自己的衣扣，心急地在胸前摩挲一番，颤抖着捏住两个乳头开始揉搓。

沈昌珉捏了捏他的囊袋，以惩罚他的擅作主张，郑允浩果然如预想般颤抖着，手指伸入他的发间，一下一下在他嘴里进出，动作之急切导致龟头顶到了沈昌珉的喉并爆发了出来。  
沈昌珉不觉得恶心，他把液体吞下去，还吸了吸微软的肉棒，想把精液全都吸出来。

“允浩，我们重现一下吧。”

“嗯？”

郑允浩不解地挺了挺身子看沈昌珉，后者望向画架上的水彩画。下一秒，他不知道从哪里变出来一条亚麻布盖在郑允浩下体，又从抽屉抽出一条领带。

沈昌珉起身压上郑允浩，一边热切地接吻，一边用领带帮他蒙上眼睛。在脑后绑好结后，沈昌珉松口拉出一条银丝，一只手紧扣郑允浩的手腕压在头顶。

“后面……”

被遮住眼的郑允浩难耐地提醒沈昌珉，自觉地大张两条腿，把湿润的穴口给沈昌珉看，一张一合地邀请他进行一番爱抚。

三根手指顶着丝绸一下子捅入，有点饱胀，但并不特别难受，随着沈昌珉一下比一下狠的抽插，有些粗糙的亚麻布刮擦柔软的内壁，快感马上如潮水般包围上来，郑允浩几乎要溺毙在情潮里。

几天的相处使沈昌珉对这具身体更加熟悉，轻易地摸到前列腺。只是轻轻地隔着粗糙的布抚过那个点，郑允浩马上发出了难耐的呻吟。

“想要了？”沈昌珉俯在郑允浩的耳边说。

“想、想……”

“你知道该说些什么。”

“哼嗯……”郑允浩察觉到颊边沈昌珉的吐息，他偏头亲了一下，吻落在脸颊。“昌珉主人……求你，求你插进来操我……”

“很好。”沈昌珉赞许地抽出手指和亚麻布，奖赏似的拍拍郑允浩屁股，随后站起身。他不疾不徐地拉下裤拉链，内裤扯下后粗壮勃起的阴茎就直挺挺地跳了出来。

他把郑允浩的臀抬起了一点，热烫的龟头顶在缝隙间上下摩擦，冷不丁地撞了进去，精准地操到郑允浩的前列腺，承受方没忍住发出绵长的呻吟，灭顶快感导致他下意识想逃离，却被沈昌珉掐着腰部拽回来，本来脱离了一点的那根又挤进了深处。

“呜……”郑允浩呜咽着，身后的肉棒迅速开始了进攻，一下又一下不停地侵犯他。他看不见任何东西，身体其余的感官却都在线，帮他更敏锐地感觉到周遭的一切动静。随着沈昌珉越来越狠的每一次抽插，郑允浩的身体飘摇晃动，泄过一次的器官再次颤巍巍地立起，盖在上面的粗糙亚麻布磨蹭过铃口，给快感的火炉里添上一把柴。

沈昌珉一边欠身和他热吻。他勾起郑允浩柔软可人的舌头反复舔吮，发出无比色情的水声。他被反复顶弄的破碎呻吟全被堵在两张嘴之间来回投掷，最后甚至由于舌头过于忙碌而叫唤  
不出来。

说实话，想叫床却叫不出来，也是一件极端痛苦的事情。

沈昌珉终于又放过了他的舌头，一只大手绕到他脑后，扯开了结，眼前的领带被扔到地上去。他睁开眼，满盈的泪水瞬间从眼尾处流下来，流到耳垂上痒痒的，微张着嘴巴呼吸，嘴唇红肿不堪。

沈昌珉呼吸一滞。不得不说，这副模样的郑允浩显得过分可口，让他生出了想把这个人撕碎咽下肚的变态想法。他轻轻咋舌，慢下来的抽插频率又逐渐加快。

“允浩，除了我之外，有没有谁看过你这个样子？”

“嗯、没……没有……”

“很好，”沈昌珉的偏执占有欲得到满足，狠狠往郑允浩深处钉进去，射在了深处，“这样浪荡的郑允浩，只有我沈昌珉一个人能看。”

 

郑允浩把盖过额头的薄被拉下来，沈昌珉正坐在床头抽一根烟，被解开的衬衫还没来得及扣回去，郑允浩顺势把手掌搁在沈昌珉随着呼吸轻轻起伏的腹肌上。

“你下午要出去吗？”郑允浩喉咙微痛， 声音沙哑得过头，但沈昌珉还是听懂了，只点点头。他扭头看到郑允浩一副欲言又止的模样，耐着性子问道：“怎么？”

郑允浩摇着头，收手把自己塞回被窝里，过了一会儿还是小心翼翼地问道：“那我能出去吗？”

“不行。”

沈昌珉拒绝得干脆无情，把燃尽的烟头按在木桌上熄灭，是郑允浩从未见过的冷酷与陌生。他不自觉扫到郑允浩眼里满盛的失落，舔舔下唇。

“今天是第七天。别忘了，我说过第十五天的时候会给你惊喜。”沈昌珉把衣扣一个个扣上，“但出去这件事，不要再想了。晚餐吃鳗鱼饭。”

 

 

02

 

第七天，是从郑允浩被带到这个地方时开始算的。他是一个画家，日日坐在出租屋里画着一幅一幅的画，满意的便拿出去售卖，渐渐也在油画界有了点名气。

七天前，他在酒吧邂逅了沈昌珉，一夜欢愉之后便像被下了蛊般无可救药地爱上了这个把他关在这边的人。

说是“关”，其实有点过于严肃，因为即使沈昌珉没有把他锁在这个昏暗又狭小的房间，他也不会想离开沈昌珉。

他们那晚做完之后，沈昌珉就带着他来这个地处城郊的破败公寓。

郑允浩很疑惑。因为能去那个酒吧消费的人都是有钱挥霍，而这间屋子体现出的显然不是这样。他问沈昌珉，这是不是他家，沈昌珉理所当然地说不是。

“我家现在有点事，你还不方便过去，就先租了这个地方。”

哦。郑允浩点点头，觉得这是个合情合理的解释。

沈昌珉每隔一两天会出去一趟，通常花费的是一个下午的时间。其余日子他都是和郑允浩待在房间里，有时看几本侦探小说，有时就看着郑允浩画画，不然就是做爱，饭点时沈昌珉则会到楼下的便利店买盒饭。

第三天的时候，郑允浩太久没透气觉得房子实在太闷，问沈昌珉，他能不能出去散散步。出乎意料的是，沈昌珉严词拒绝了他，甚至还——

自从那次之后，虽然郑允浩不知道为什么沈昌珉对于他出门这件事反应这么大，但也还是乖乖地把自己困在这个狭小房间。一直到今天下午，四天过去了，他才鼓起勇气又问了一次，果然得到了意料中的拒绝，沈昌珉的表情也令他内心浮上一丝害怕。他不希望沈昌珉对他生气，因为他已经把自己的一颗心绑在那个人身上了。

同时郑允浩还感觉自己有点像被包养在外见不得光的情人——虽然说即使沈昌珉没付他钱，他也心甘情愿。他想不出沈昌珉不带他回家的缘故，这实在是太像一场你情我愿的性爱游戏。

难道是因为正牌恋人在家么？

郑允浩吃味极了，酸溜溜地问沈昌珉。

“你多想了，允浩。”那时候坐在床边的人温柔地哄他，“我只爱你一个。”

 

沈昌珉回家的时候并不很晚。他把靠在墙边的折叠桌打开，摆上两盒热腾腾的鳗鱼饭。郑允浩小心翼翼地观察着沈昌珉的神色，看他依然有些绷着脸，和上次生气如出一辙，前者心就提到了嗓子眼。

临睡前，沈昌珉端了一杯热牛奶进来，让郑允浩喝下。乳白色的液体尝起来味道有点怪，郑允浩不敢皱眉，乖乖地喝下去，试探着问道：“昌珉，这牛奶味道好像怪怪的？”

“加了药。”

郑允浩马上反应过来，把杯底残留着些许奶白的玻璃杯放回床头柜，呼吸有些急促。明白是什么药之后，郑允浩脑中的第二个想法是他中午已经和沈昌珉做过了，所以……

“你不会给我，是吗？”

“对。”

沈昌珉甚至可以算得上“性爱专家”，但他却会克制，一天之内只会跟郑允浩上一次床，这应该算是沈昌珉的怪癖之一。

还有其他的怪癖。比如说他常常喜欢让郑允浩吃了春药再做爱，理由是郑允浩的媚样和求操的模样会让他多硬上几个度。

上一次郑允浩提出想出门时，沈昌珉也是这样惩罚他的——给他吃春药，再让他用自慰的方式解决。

药效来得比往常任何一次都快，不一会儿郑允浩就大汗淋漓。他站起身来抓着沈昌珉的手腕，颤抖着声音说：“昌珉……我错了，你不要生我的气……帮我……”

沈昌珉把郑允浩推倒在床上，吻到后者十足十情动了的时候突然撤离，拉开床头柜最底下的抽屉掏出根红紫色的按摩棒，递到郑允浩手里。

“乖，自己弄。”冰冷的语气刺了郑允浩一身冰渣，他哆嗦着还想挣扎几番，后穴的瘙痒难耐却把他不堪一击的神经敲得粉碎。

郑允浩终于折服于自己的肉体。他急切地褪掉裤子，握住挺立开始快速地撸动起来。吃了药的身体比往常敏感好几倍，没怎么折腾就射了出来，白浊飞到空中又尽数掉在他小腹上。发泄过一次后，郑允浩微仰着头喘息，可后面依旧在饥渴地分泌淫液，渴望有什么东西能插进去填满它。

郑允浩羞赧地看了一眼倚在门边的沈昌珉，随即分开自己的双腿，送了两根手指进去。他急切地进行着扩张，春药的猛烈已经吞噬了他的理智。

把粗长的按摩棒缓慢地推进去后，郑允浩难耐地哼了一声，冰凉的凹凸擦着他的内壁，又舒服又难受。他开始迅速地抽送，疯狂地戳刺自己的前列腺以换来早一点的高潮。泪眼朦胧间他看到沈昌珉朝他走来，一个兴奋的笑还没挂上嘴角，他最爱的人就拨了按摩棒底部的开关。强劲有力的震动传来时，郑允浩正用按摩棒的顶部热切地摩擦着前列腺点，突如其来的刺激让他尖叫出声，随即又射了一次。他弯着腰，没有赘肉的小腹向里凹形成一个浅坑，宛如一个盛接精液的小盘，任谁看都是一副淫秽的模样。

郑允浩喘着粗气，翻个身趴在床上，把屁股抬高，一边不停地吐着呻吟一边用按摩棒取悦自己的身体，热潮却没有消减的趋势。

“这药是最新的，会比以前每一款都持久。”沈昌珉倚坐在床头柜，手伸进裤裆里抚慰自己的勃起。

郑允浩一阵眩晕，明白这是实打实的惩罚，而沈昌珉宁愿自慰也不和他做爱，更让郑允浩伤心。

自己连那冷漠的“性爱规则”都没法打破。

他委屈地咬着下唇，眨眨眼就掉了几颗泪在柔软的枕头上。

不知道几次之后，郑允浩已经射不出东西了，药效才慢慢退去。他的手臂已经酸到举不起来，无力地垂在床边，累得连身子也不想洗，最后还是被沈昌珉扔到浴缸里去。

温热的水一点点漫上来，郑允浩舒服地叹了口气，闭着眼擦拭身子，不知不觉间就睡着了。但他还是能感觉到，沈昌珉进来把滑溜溜像鱼一样的他打横抱起，搂在怀里擦干身上的水。

被扔到床上的时候郑允浩醒了过来，黑暗中，沈昌珉掀开被子躺下。

郑允浩顺着沈昌珉的胳膊寻到了他的手，极其珍惜地握住。沈昌珉是仰面躺着的，他随即有点讨好意味地用下巴尖蹭了蹭沈昌珉的肩，软乎乎地开口：“昌珉……是我不好，你别生我的气行吗？”

沈昌珉闻言叹了口气，揽着郑允浩光滑的腰把人搂进怀里，轻柔地吻他的软发。

“别再惹我生气了，允浩。”

 

除去已经提过的癖好外，其实——郑允浩红着脸叹气，沈昌珉还好SM那一口。每次他们做爱，都需要花掉郑允浩大半的精力，他是真切地感受到濒死的快感。

沈昌珉有一柜子的SM用具，变着花样隔三差五地给郑允浩用，甚至可以达到性虐待的程度，可郑允浩不这么想，他病态地觉得，这只是沈昌珉表达爱的方式。

郑允浩就像个过分虔诚的基督教徒，疯狂迷恋着他的耶稣。无论沈昌珉做什么，他都会原谅，更何况只是他身上的青紫掐痕，以及部分尚未消散的皮鞭印记。昨晚沈昌珉那样“惩罚”他，他甚至也生不出半点怒火与恨意。

 

 

03

 

郑允浩洗完澡从浴室出来的时候，沈昌珉正好接起电话，本来放松的表情几秒后瞬间变得紧绷，一句话也没说就挂了电话冲出房间，房门都没来得及关，就听到玄关传来一声关门声。

风从窗户缝灌进来，郑允浩打了个冷战，被沈昌珉刚刚的一连串动作吓了一跳。他还在疑惑的时候，黑黢黢的客厅突然挠了一下他的心。

郑允浩从没有走出这个房间过，那个晚上他和沈昌珉回家的时候，客厅也关着灯，他什么都看不见。

现在，何尝不是个大好时机？

好奇心没让郑允浩多加什么犹豫，他光着脚走了出去，摸索着打开了灯。客厅比昏暗的房间亮堂太多，郑允浩眯了眯眼，适应几秒后发现空间并不大，但也不杂乱，普普通通的一个常见客厅，只是飘着奇怪的味道。

他环视了一圈，觉得没什么好多加观赏的，正要回房间，突然瞟到另一个角落有扇没关紧的房门，门缝下的地板上有一滩血迹。

冷汗开始渗出来，郑允浩却无法停下脚步。他一步步走到门前，突然反应过来那股怪味就是过于浓重的血腥味。

他忍不住开始打颤，绕开血迹，手掌放在房门上，把窄小门缝推开了点。依旧是昏暗的光，入眼的是蔓延到床边的一路暗红。床上躺着一个人，他目前只能看到小腿部分。

门缝越来越大，依次看到的是小腿、膝盖、大腿、腰部……

那是个赤身裸体的男人，全身遍布大小伤痕，最后在胸口插了一把刀，白床单也被染成血色。  
郑允浩猛地一阵反胃。他阖上门，逃也似的跌撞回房间，把一额头的汗贴到雪白枕头上。他知道床上那个男人不会再有心跳，满身都是受虐的痕迹，而这也不是什么无主的地方，这是沈昌珉的公寓。

是他做的吗？

是他做的……吧。

是他做的——

郑允浩无力地坐在地上，刚受到的刺激太大，恐怕已经给他留下了心理阴影。他大口大口地喘息着，手掌撑着地逐渐变得冰凉。

整整一个小时过去，郑允浩还双眼放空地坐在地上。“咔哒”一声，大门打开，随着脚步声的靠近，郑允浩缓缓转头，对上沈昌珉冰冷的眼神。

“那些事，你做的？”

“你出了房间？”沈昌珉声音低沉，后知后觉地发现客厅的灯正开着。他反身关上房门，紧握了一会儿门把，随后松开。“是，人都是我杀的。”

“都？”

郑允浩喃喃自语，没有放过那个微小短暂的字眼。

沈昌珉在回家路上刚把紧绷的心情放松下来，现在是无论如何都不想再紧张一次了。他没想到郑允浩会发现，但如今也只是冷笑一声，问道：“你要报警吗？拿出你的手机吧。”他其实也累极了，背靠房门坐在地上，闭了眼，像等待枪决的犯人。

没有什么动静传来，沈昌珉掀开眼皮，他看到郑允浩饱满的嘴唇在翕动，艰难地吐出一大串话：“你和他……他们，也都做爱，是吗？然后，他们也都死了，是吗？”

他好像没有要求沈昌珉回答，又自顾自地问：“我也会被你杀死吗？”他像在记诵经文一般双眼空洞，但说完这句话之后离体的魂魄貌似回归了肉体。郑允浩盯着沈昌珉的眼睛，孱弱地问：“昌珉，我对你来说，到底是什么。”

他想不到沈昌珉会给出怎么样的答案，却也想不到，沈昌珉甚至连答案都没给他。他使出浑身最后一点力叹出一口气。

“我不会报警的。”

“因为，我自己都想不到，我是何等的爱你。”

 

 

04

 

郑允浩永远是这么温柔，无论沈昌珉怎样对他。他极其轻柔地反复啄吻沈昌珉的脸颊，顺从一切动作，即使在被塞入一颗跳蛋，又捅了一根按摩棒进来后，他也没发出抱怨。

郑允浩掏出手机，在新备忘录里写下“我有病”三个字，发了很久的呆，最后不停点着返回键退出，可备忘录自动保存了下来。

他确实有病，病得不轻反而还很严重，不知道病原，但所有的一切，都必须得跟沈昌珉挂上钩。

这种病没有解药，因为他爱沈昌珉爱到无可救药。

郑允浩无言地承受着沈昌珉愈发变本加厉的性虐待，永远都那样柔软的心却又显得异常坚硬。不仅如此，他还有点受虐倾向——沈昌珉无论对他多无情，他都能把更多的爱和包容作为回报还给沈昌珉。

而也正是这种局面下，沈昌珉拿他无可奈何。他绞尽脑汁想让郑允浩恨他，可无论怎么样都达不到目的。有时他出于天性对郑允浩产生几丝怜悯，凶狠的亲吻会陡然温柔下来，有如爱人般亲昵。

郑允浩躺在沈昌珉怀里，双手捧着沈昌珉的脸，“今天是第十天，你说过第十五天会给我惊喜的，别忘了。”

黑暗中，他一寸一寸地摸着沈昌珉的脸，摸到那双唇瓣的时候，指尖下的柔软动了动。“郑允浩，你知道你是什么吗。”

“你是受害者，你是被施暴者，你还是——”

“不，”郑允浩按住那双唇，极为珍惜地吐出一句话——

 

 

05

 

他没等到这个惊喜来临。就在第十一天的时候，警察撞开了房门，在郑允浩的嘶吼下拷走了沈昌珉。警察认为他只是被折磨久了有些情绪失控，一边极力安抚他一边把他带到警局。

崔始源喝了一口美式，抬眼看正站在他面前的高大男人。“郑先生，有什么事吗？”

“我要见沈昌珉。”

“开什么玩笑！郑先生，您是受害者。这将近五个月以来，沈昌珉屡次作案，把目前累积的四个死者先后关在家里，进行数不胜数的性虐待，然后再杀了他们——”

“在第十五天的时候。”崔始源想到尸体惨不忍睹的样子，又喝了口美式不愿再回忆。

是啊，第十五天。

郑允浩知道，他从那晚发现尸体后就知道了，这个大惊喜到底是什么。但他也不愿说破，沈昌珉向他要什么都可以，所以，就算是命也可以。

“就算是亲人，我们也不予与探视的机会。——郑允浩先生，待会儿我让一个警察送你回家。”

“我说了，我要见沈昌珉。”

崔始源看起来没预料到这种情况。“郑先生，我知道你也被性虐待了很多时日，也明白你恨沈昌珉入骨。我们将会快速决定枪决日期，您不必太着急。”

“我说了我要见他——”郑允浩眼圈泛红，冲上来抓起崔始源的领子，一副要吃人的模样。旁边站着的警察曹圭贤急忙扯开两人，快速往崔始源手里塞了张纸条，又把郑允浩压制在沙发上。

“有点像斯德哥尔摩。”潦草的曹圭贤专属字迹和撕得很急的纸张，仿佛黑色油墨还带着温度。崔始源若有所思地把纸条塞到兜里，示意曹圭贤放开沙发上的人，叹了口气。

“别费劲了，你也没有能见到他的理由。”

郑允浩突然仰起头，看着崔始源，笑得和煦而又温柔，轻轻说了句什么。

 

06

 

郑允浩躺在沈昌珉怀里，双手捧着沈昌珉的脸，“今天是第十天，你说过第十五天会给我惊喜的，别忘了。”

黑暗中，他一寸一寸地摸着沈昌珉的脸，摸到那双唇瓣的时候，指尖下的柔软动了动。“郑允浩，你知道你是什么吗。”

“你是受害者，你是被施暴者，你还是——”

“不，”郑允浩按住那双唇，极为珍惜地吐出一句话——

“我是同谋。”

 

 

07

 

沈昌珉被枪决的日子定在第十五天。郑允浩是个重承诺的人，他曾经跟自己说过，要和沈昌珉融为一体，共同进退。

他果然做到了。

 

 

08

 

“砰——”

“砰——”

他们的血液融为一体。

 

 

09

 

他们早已融为一体。

 

 

一个点：  
*沈对郑的爱称不上爱，就是有的时候会动心一下的那种。

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
